The Sitter
by yuimomo
Summary: Deidara gets to baby sit a child when her mother is out on a business trip, but the child is not the only thing Deidara needs to watch out for.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my new story I hope you like it and my first story of Sasori x Deidara

I do not own Naruto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

"Yo Deidara you here?!" Hidan yelled in a questioning tone while knocking on the door. No answer

"Damit Deidara I know you're in there!" He banged louder

Hidan stopped as the door opened slowly showing Deidara with his shirt off.

"Hidan what the hell is wrong with you banging on the door like a dumbass un!" Deidara yells

"Well sorry that your ass is to slow to get to the door!" Hidan snaps back

"Whatever just gets in here." Deidara moves so that he can enter.

Hidan goes into the living room and sits on the couch waiting for Deidara to come back with his shirt on. Hidan was going to put his feet up and watch TV until Deidara came in and hit him up side the head.

"Don't even thing about it yeah." Deidara growls

Hidan laughs and looks him.

"You look like shit what the hell happened?" Hidan asked

"I didn't get the job I wanted." Deidara said while taking a seat

"WHAT! You would have been perfect for the job." Hidan said

"I know but they gave me a baby sitting job un." Deidara said

"Did they know you were a guy?" Hidan asked

"I don't think they did, but here's the good news and the bad news. The good news I going get paid as much as I thought with job. And the bad news is that I have to stay with the kids for a few days if necessary yeah."

Hidans eyes widen

"Are you insane you wanna take care of kids all day or days just for the money?" Hidan says

"I gotta place to stay and free food yeah, and I'm leaving for one of the jobs to day thanks for getting me up un."

"What ever, did they give you any information?" Hidan asked

"A little… the kids going to be a five year old girl and her moms going to be gone for a few days."

Deidara get up and goes to a bag on the floor and opens it to take out a file and hands it to Hidan

"Dude is that the mom." Hidan points to a picture of a woman that looks 19 and holding a baby.

"Yeah why un?" Deidara asked

"There no ring on the finger you think you could set me up."

Deidara looks at Hidan and turns around and mumbles something

"Get out I gotta get ready to leave you should to you horny bastard yeah." Deidara said walking off

"I was just kidding!" Hidan said laughing getting up and leaving

"Idiot un" Deidara mumbled

He gets the file and puts it back into his bag when a paper falls out and he reads it.

Name:_ Siyori Akasuna_

Age: _20_

Child: _Akari Akasuna_

Parents: _Deceased _

Siblings: _Sasori Akasuna Deceased_

Deidara felt sorry for the girl she had no family left or a brother she had to raise a child on own this made him look forward to the job. Deidara had already packed his bag and was prepared to leave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you guys think so far its going to get good for sure this is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara has been driving for two hours to get is almost to his destination.

"Ok the address is 130 N Maple Street un." Deidara said turning, Deidara pulled up and saw a house that looked like a mansion.

"Ho…ly… crap, I going to be staying here, she must be loaded yeah."

Deidara parked his car and got out of the car and looked around. He had thought it was going to be all scary and stuff because of the murders and yet it looks nice. He went up the steps of the house and was going to knock on the door until a woman with red hair came out and hugged him.

"Oh you finally made it O joy come in come in!" The women said letting go of Deidara and going in the house. Deidara stood there for a few second and went into the house. He saw the women sitting down on the couch waiting. He closed the door and accompanied her.

"I'm glad you could make it the names Siyori and don't call me by my last name I don't like formal people acted the way you all ways do. Akari is so excited to see you." Siyori said smiling

Deidara looked at the a little shocked and smiled

"I'm Deidara"

"Akari come dawn here and meet Deidara!" Siyori yelled

A little girl with red hair and brown eyes came down with a bear in her hands she looked at Siyori and then at Deidara. Akari went up to Deidara and pulled out a piece of candy and gave it to him.

"That's her sign of friendship she doesn't talk as much anymore." Siyori 

Deidara took the gift and said thank you

"My bags are already in the car so I could get going now. Be a good girl Akari mommies going to miss you. I hope Sasori nice to you."

Deidara looked at the Siyori with wide eyes. Sasori was dead why did she say that so many questions ran through his head.

"Oops… well um good luck Deidara. Akari mommy will be back in a few days be good you to Sasori damn." Siyori ran out of the house and drove off.

Deidara watches as she drove off, he turns around looks at Akari. Akari looks at him and puts her thumb in her mouth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

"Akari it's time for dinner un." Deidara yells

Akari comes down stairs; Deidara turns around to see the girl run down stairs and hugs him

"Um what's wrong?" Deidara asked pulling her off of his pants leg

She tries to say something but something stops her she looks at the hall way with frightened eyes and back a deidara.

"Lets eat we can watch TV afterward yeah." Deidara said putting her in her chair she nods she never took her eyes off of the hall way.

"He…thinks…you're weird." Akari mumbles but Deidara heard

"Who?" He asked

"Uncle" Akari pointed to the hallway

Deidara didn't want to say anything to Akari, he wanted to say that Sasori wasn't really there but he couldn't say that to all little girl.

"He does does he… did he scary you is that why you ran un." Deidara asked Akari Nodded

"Well I think he's mean for scaring you."

"You shouldn't say that his puppets might eat you." Akari was worried

Deidara was a little freaked out by her she kept staring at the hall way like someone was watching them. Deidara looked down

_When did she finish her food _Deidara thought "Let go watch TV yeah."

Deidara picks her up and then goes into the living room. Akari puts her chin on his shoulder and looks at the hall way one last time and saw a figure smirking, she put her head down biting her lip.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Akari feel asleep on Deidara's lap, Deidara picked her up and went up stairs to put her into bed.

_She's out of my hair now I should go to bed now yeah _Deidara thought

Deidara closed Akari's door and walled down the hallway to his room.

_Creak~_

Deidara turned around nothing was there. It sounded like some one was right behind him. Deidara felt like eyes were on him. Deidara stared to breathing faster he walked faster to his room.

_Not safe, so not safe something is following me what the hell is it can't be Akari she to small to make the floor boards creak_ Deidara thought

Deidara all most fell because he kicked something; he slowly turned around and saw a pu ~ppet on the ground.

"What the hell?" Deidara went to pick it up

"Its hand made I can tell by the crafts men ship it's beautiful." Deidara smiled but it went away he remembered what Akari said an hour ago _puppets might eat you_ those words ran threw his head. He had made it to his room shut the door and looked it.

"I feel calmer here what was going on un." Deidara decided to just shrug it off he was probably just being paranoid. Deidara sat the puppet on the dresser and went to sleep in his bed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

In room down the hall a figure tinkering with a puppet that looks some what like Deidara signs and throws it to the ground

_I will need the real thing such beauty can not be made_ the figure said smirking

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shines through the window and has awaken Deidara. Deidara sits up and looks at the clock.

"6:30 I should go get dressed and make breakfast and get Akari ready for school un." Deidara said yawning and getting up to stretch.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

_30 minutes later_

Deidara walks down the hall to Akari's room and opens it to see the girl still sound asleep. He walks up to her and shakes her shoulder

"Akari wake up un~" Deidara whispered

Akari sits up eyes still closed and turns to deidara. Deidara tried holding in a laugh it appeared to seem the girl has a serious case of bed head. She turns to deidara and held out her hands she wanted to be carried. He picks her up to take her down stairs.

"I all ready made breakfast lets go eat and then I'll get you ready for school yeah." She nods

Deidara goes down stairs and puts Akari in her seat and a plate in front of her with a pancake and bacon on it. Deidara does the same.

"Did you sleep good un?" He asked Akari shocked her head furiously

"Why not you had a bad dream?" Deidara questioned again

Akari looked at the hallway then back at him waves her hand in a fanning motion she wanted him to come closer. Deidaras gets up from his seat and bends down next to her chair; Akari grabs his ear and whispers to Deidara.

"Uncle hasn't scared you away like others, Akari worries about Dei. Akari doesn't want Uncle to hurt Dei." Akari looked like she was about to cry.

Deidara thought it was time to say that Sasori wasn't here anymore

"Akari your uncle Sasori is de…gone he's not coming back." Deidara said picking up the girl and putting her on his lap sitting on Akari's chair.

"Mommy said that to, until she meet uncle." Akari said

Deidara's eyes widen Akari continues talking

"I and mommy both saw him at the same time mommy told me to wait in my room so she could talk to uncle. She came back into my room crying and hugging me and told me to not go in that room down the hall." Akari was crying and gripping Deidara's shirt.

Deidara didn't say anything he didn't even know what to say.

"Uncle can go through walls I stay up to make sure he doesn't hurt me or Dei. When mommy leaves uncle always watches every were I hide he always finds me. I go outside and wait for mommy to get back."

Deidara petted Akari's head and looks stands up with her in his arms

"Let's get you dressed for school don't want you late yeah." Deidara said smiling

Akari looks up and smiles at him and then her eyes widen. Sasori was behind them the whole time Akari didn't say anything she just hugged Deidara even harder. The two redhead stair at each other, lifeless eyes brown eyes stair at childish brown ones.

"Please be nice to Dei uncle." A tear streamed down her face.

Sasori eyes looked bored it's like he didn't even care those eyes scared her. Sasori turned around and disappeared out of the kitchen.

Deidara get up and goes up the stairs with Akari

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Deidara stood out side of Akari's door so that she could put on her cloths he just needed to do her hair and they were ready.

"Are you done un?" He asked

"…no I need help."

Deidara opened the door and walked in to see Akari naked to the core. Her little body looks so soft, and her play chest his so cute, and her puss is so shiny and small. All together she looks like a kitten.

_She's adorable just think what you could… what the hell bad Deidara you sicko don't get attracted to kids now! _Deidara was now fighting his inner self from getting hard on a little girl.

"Um alittle help." Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and went over to help Akari

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok were all done and ready to go yeah." Deidara opens the door to the car for Akari

"Hai!" Akari yells pumping her fist in the air and getting into the car.

Deidara closes the door and looks at the House before he left. Deidara eyes widen to see a figure in the window staring at him. Both lock eyes. The figure in the window never stopped staring Deidara couldn't even stay calm he was frightened.

"Dei what are you doing I'm ready" Akari said rolling down the window

Deidara didn't say anything which made Akari worry she looked in the direction of the house that Deidara was looking at her eyes widen.

"Uncle… Dei hurry I gotta go to school." Akari had snapped Deidara out of his trance and got into the car and drove off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

_You won't get away Akari not even the brat _Sasori says watching the car disappear.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara parked on the side of the road putting his head on the steering wheel and started panting

"Impossible it can't be he's dead I saw it on the news." Deidara mumbles

"Dei Dei… can you not go to the house." Akari asked

Deidara turned around and looked at her

"Why un?" He asked

"I don't want Dei to turn into a puppet or be with uncle" Akari said

Deidara thought of going to Hidan's place a while.

"When Dei comes and picks me up i'm going to tell you a story about uncle"

Deidara nodded and went to drop Akari off at the school. He didn't know how long he would last in that house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone note to myself never ask drunk friends for ideas for fanfiction's Jessica has a weird fetish about pedo's why I asked her I wanted to show you guys how weird my friends are.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Deidara has calmed down about the fact that he just saw Sasori but still a little freaked out. It didn't sense none of it did. Deidara had stopped in front on the school and a lady came up and opened the door for her. Akari got out of the car and closed in and went up to Deidara window and knocked Deidara rolled the window.

"Be safe Dei." Akari said and walked into the school

Deidara watch as the girl goes inside the school and he drove off on his way to Hidan's.

"I should at least a call him to see if he's home yeah."

Deidara takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Hidan.

No answer it went to his voice mail

_I not fucking home right now I'm probably out doing some one, I'll get back to you later._

"Damit I gotta go to Tobi's place then un." Deidara put his phone in his pocket and is one his way to Tobi's house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Deidara parked his car in the drive way and went up to the door and knocked.

"Hello" the door cracks to show a man with black hair

"Yo Tobi un." Deidara put his hand up and waves

"Deidara-sempai!" the door hits the wall and the man jumps on Deidara and hugs him

"Get off Tobi and stop calling me sempai were not in high school anymore." Deidara yelled putting his hand on Tobi's face pushing him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Tobi asked

"I need to talk to you." Deidara said

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"Wow I would have died I'm surprised your still alive Deidara-sempai" Tobi said

"What makes you say that un."

"I've meet Sasori Akasuna before."

Deidara's eyes widen

"That's right you're a police men I forgot, tell me about him."

"I'm surprised Deidara-sempai doesn't remember him we all went to the same high school he always looked at you."

"W-what how come y-you didn't say any thing yeah!" Deidara blushed

"AWW sempai's blushing." Tobi smiles

"Shut up back to the topic un!" Deidara yelled

"Ok ok, I was apart of the case we had to catch him but he never went anywhere he all ways stayed in that house. We broke into the house and scattered everywhere, I went up stairs and down the hall there was this one room that was locked I kicked it down and…"

"And?" Deidara asked

"He hung himself with a room full of puppets that were made out of human bodies."

Deidara just stared at him and Tobi continued

"That's not the only thing in that room there was a door I heared howling."

"What kind of howling un? Deidara questioned

"It sounded like a wolf that was badly injured; I went to the door and opened to find a girl she was going threw her pregnant stage."

"What was her name yeah"

"Siyori Akasuna" Tobi said

None of this stuff didn't add up to Deidara something was off

"What was the relationship between Sasori and Siyori?"

"Well… Sasori and Siyori's parents both were killed in a car accident, which left them both with there grandmother who two years later died of a sickness. Sasori was 26 then and his sister was 14, she was the only thing he had left and needed to protect he took her out of school and kept her at the house she could never leave."

"That doesn't explain how she got pregnant she couldn't leave the house un."

"Deidara-sempai how can you not get it Sasori had… he raped her." Tobi said with his head down

Deidara was about to cry when he heard that

"So Akari's his child" Deidara mumbled

Deidara just remember what Akari said to him. _When mommy leaves Uncle always watches everywhere I hide he always finds me_. He's been watching his daughter the whole time, she always new he was there so she never slept.

"Oh my god."

"Deidara-sempai whats wrong?" Tobi was worried

"He stayed in that house to watch the only family he had left, Akari's his daughter his blood he never left he's been there ever sense you found his body watching Siyori and Akari grow up. Siyori had enough money to get a new house, but never had enough to take care of her daughter so she called a sitter and left for good and away from the memories that house held including her daughter. Siyori could be anywhere now."

"Deidara-sempai what are you gonna do now?" Tobi asked

"I got to go pick Akari up from school thanks Tobi." Deidara got up and went to the door and left

"Tobi's a good boy." Tobi said with a smile

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara went to the school and saw Akari sitting down next to two girls talking, Deidara rolled down the window to get her attention

"Yo Akari un!"

Akari turns to the car and smiles

"DEI DEI!" Akari yelled and ran to the car

"Lets get some ice-cream and go home I want to talk to you yeah." Deidara said

"Ok" Akari opened the door and got into car.

"What's your favorite flavor un?"

"Cotton candy, what's yours Dei?"Akari asked

"Vanilla my favorite, lets get going." Deidara drove from the school to the ice cream

"HAI!" Akari said pumping her fist in the air

_She may be his daughter but shes different_ Deidara thought

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akari had fallen asleep in the car after eating her ice cream, Deidara had parked in the driveway.

"Akari wake up were home yeah."

Akari was still fast asleep. Deidara got out of the car and picked her up. Deidara used his left hand to open the door and closed it.

"Akari wake up I need to talk to you un."

"Dei…what is it?" Akari ask trying to wake up

"I wanted to ask you if y-you wanted to l-live with me" Deidara stuttered he doesn't even know what the girl will say

"If I do that…will Dei be… Daddy?" Akari tried he best to stay awake

"Yes I will yeah." He said smiling

"Ok… Daddy" Akari smiled at what she said then hugged Deidara

"_You two aren't going anywhere_" A voice said

Deidara eyes flew wide open he picked up Akari quickly and ran to the door, it wouldn't open. Deidara turned around seeing the figure hold out his hand \

"_Don't run I… can make you happy Deidara._" It said smiling coming closer

Akari puts her head up and to show that she was crying

"_I can make you happy to Akari don't cry the three of us can be a family, I will protect you two._" The voice was frightening to them

Deidara felt him self getting Dizzy, he had fallen to the ground with Akari and didn't move

"Dei Dei wake up!" Akari screamed shaking him

Akari went silent and looked at her hand her body was getting numb she fell be side Deidara. Akari looked up and saw Sasori looking at her smirking. Sasori bent ddown and picked her up.

"You…don't hurt…Daddy." Akari went to sleep

Sasori tightened his grip on her, a tear streamed down his face

_If only you knew _Sasori said taking her up to her room leaving Deidara on the ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone I don't want to keep writing things on my own bases so here are some of my ideas

Deidara and Akari will be apart of the house and become a family with Sasori

2. Deidara and Akari will leave the house and never come back but Sasori comes with them inside a puppet


End file.
